The invention relates to a pallet conveyor, in particular a people conveyor such as a moving walkway or escalator, comprising a plurality of pallets, forming an endless pallet band which is moveable in a conveying direction. The pallets are drivingly coupled to at least one pallet chain, typically to two pallet chains provided on both lateral sides of the pallets.
Conventional pallet conveyors having pallets, which are non-rotatably fixed to the pallet chain, require large turnaround diameters for the pallet chain resulting in large pit heights at the turnaround sections. For reducing the space requirements in the turnaround sections, in other configurations the pallets do a reverse movement when traveling through the turnaround sections. These systems need accurate guiding elements for the pallets, separately from the guiding mechanism of the pallet chain, to avoid a conflict between the pallets in the turnaround sections.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a pallet conveyor with an improved turnaround mechanism, which in particular reduces the space requirements in the turnaround sections while avoiding the need for accurate guiding elements for the pallets.